


Eldritch Nightmares

by Moldychesee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Visions, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldychesee/pseuds/Moldychesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, Rose Lalonde struggles with a strange illness. She keeps her secret to herself, until Jade comes clean about her dreams of Skaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Rose: Introduce yourself

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are as far from normal as you could be. It started when you turned thirteen. Since then, you haven't been able to look in a mirror. Your mother finds you speaking gibberish whilst your eyes roll back in your head. Nothing makes sense anymore and you don't know how to deal with the visions or the constant nausea. Your dreams consist of nightmares. Ones where you're floating through empty space, dying dreams, letting yourself sink into the briny sea of darkness. Others where you are still in emptiness, but obsidian towers are around you, and you roam the violet streets. Always alone, always unexplained. They're so vivid, and sometimes you sleepwalk around your house. 


	2. Rose: Excuse yourself to the washroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's daily struggles

You’re sitting in class, doodling eldritch abominations in your notebook, when a classmate points at you and tells you your nose is bleeding. You bring a hand up to touch the substance, and it’s black as ebony. This happens a lot. It’s a warning that an attack is coming. You raise your hand and ask if you can be excused to the lavatory. The teacher lets you go, and you calmly walk down the hall, hands clasped behind your back. When you enter the washroom, you make a point to avoid the mirror, and enter a stall.

You're gagging on a writhing mass of tentacles. Then you find the taste of ocean forcing its way out of your mouth. You can’t hold it back, and it leaves your body. It’s hard to breathe, you’re panting. You find the strength to get up off the washroom floor, head to the sink and rinse out your mouth. The taste of acid and salt lingers still on your tongue. You take one of the pills the doctor prescribed, not that they actually help.

When you raise your head, you catch a glimpse of the monster in the mirror. Grey skin, your hair and eyes are as white as snow. A shadow lingers around you, and you think for a second that they’re tentacles, but you blink before you can get a proper look. The face is your own again, your eyes are as violet as they’ve ever been, and your hair is once again blond.  
Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you don’t think you’re even human anymore.

It’s Jade who finds you there, sitting in the bathroom. She helps you up, seeing as she knows what you go through. You’ve only confided your secret to a few people. No one else has the weird visions, the vomiting, the gibberish. But she gets nightmares of a dog man with wings, mostly a dark shadow coming for you with a sword. He never attacks Jade in the dreams, only you and two of the guys from your school. You don’t really talk to either of them, but they’re friends with one another. John Egbert, a nerdy guy with buck teeth and an obsession with bad movies, and Dave Strider, a cool kid, he always wears sunglasses and does things “ironically”. 

You were never friends with Jade. She was a weird girl who always fell asleep in class, wrapped elastics around her fingers and cut off her circulation. You two never had anything in common until December 2008. Then the visions started, the dreams, and soon after that, the sickness that plagued only you. You head back to class with Jade, somehow she always seems to know when you need her help.

It's April now. It's been four months since things started happening to you and Jade.


	3. John: Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's birthday holds a surprise for him and for Dave.

You wake up that morning to cake everywhere in your room. It’s a completely normal wake up call to you. You get ready for school, and after telling your father that cake is not a healthy breakfast for the umpteenth time, you eat some normal breakfast, with a little bit of cake, cause damn. It’s delicious. Today’s a special day anyways, so who cares?

When you enter the bus, Dave wishes you a happy birthday, and you sit with him. You idly chat, not really having a real conversation. When you get to school, your classmates sing you happy birthday.

Your head aches. Maybe it’s from eating cake so early in the morning. It doesn’t feel normal though. You push through the pain and try to take your chemistry note. It’s strange. You never get headaches. When lunch comes around, you’re still suffering from the migraine. Dave notices you flinching at the bright cafeteria lights.

“Something wrong, Egbert?”

“Yeah, this weird headache I've’ve had all day.”

“Alright. You want something for it? I have Advil in my locker.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.”

You get up to throw a wrapper in the garbage, when you see a flicker in your peripheral. You turn to look, but it stays where it is, attached to your field of view. The flicker won’t leave you alone. It stays there, slowly growing. The world seems to be moving under your feet, so you sit back down.

“Dave, I think I’ll take that Advil now.”

Dave leaves the cafeteria to get you some medication. The static is annoying, and it hurts to keep your eyes open. You put your head in your hands and close your eyes. Everything seems really loud and fast. You can’t explain how, but it just does. You feel a sensation of wind blowing on your neck, arms, every piece of exposed skin. It sends pins and needles down your spine. Something is very wrong.

You can’t move; your body has frozen in place. Suddenly you start shaking. You can see meteors. It’s a dream, little humanoid creatures running around your house, black as coal and spreading oil on the floor. You have a sense of urgency, like there’s something that needs to be done. Where’s your father? You just know he’s missing, in that way you just know things in a dream.  
What is wrong with you? Why are you seeing these things? Why can’t you move? Snap out of it!


	4. Dave: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has to deal with John's sudden seizure.

Dave: Panic

When you come back to the cafeteria, John is at the table. Nobody has noticed him sitting there shaking. What the hell? You walk back towards him, and then run. Something isn’t right. Oh God, oh God, oh God. He’s having a seizure, biting his tongue and frothing. What do you do to help a person in a seizure?

“Someone help!” You yell. The teacher on duty briskly walks over. 

She tells you to call 911, which you do. You hear yelling down the hallway, when you peer out to see what’s wrong, that creepy goth girl from your English class is also shaking and having a seizure. What do you do in a situation like this?

“Um, there’s another girl having a seizure down the hall now.” You tell the dispatcher.

You feel electricity run down your spine. There is something completely off about today. Man, it was supposed to be John’s birthday, a happy day. Now he’s on the floor and you’re on the phone calling the paramedics.

You don’t even notice when you trail off in the middle of your sentence, and you’re falling backwards now. You can see everything that’s happening. Other students gathering and whispering about you. The teacher who was attending to John is telling others to go get the school nurse. You can’t move. All your muscles are failing you. Your perfect Strider reflexes are gone.

Wait, is that your brother? No, it’s got to be a dream; he’s gone for work, in Texas or something. He’s on the roof of your apartment, and there are meteors everywhere. The world around you is on fire. And Bro, he’s cutting a meteor in half? There’s no way something like that is possible. Things pass by your eyes so fast. You going back in time, saving John. Multiple versions of yourself everywhere. One of your selves is jumping into this weird crow thing. Now he’s a bird man ghost? This isn’t right.

That’s all you remember before waking up in the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by grimgore.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't really know what else to say on the matter


End file.
